Quédate
by JazlynHouria
Summary: Un pequeño Shot Sasusaku: Sakura quiere irse de la casa que comparte con Sasuke desde que decidieron vivir juntos, pero él no sabe que hacer para que ella se quede.


Vi a la gente sufrir por ''amor'', siempre desde afuera. Como esas canciones de amor que se suelen hacer insoportablemente famosas. O las canciones que suelo tocar en el piano sobre corazones sangrando y nuevos comienzos. Siempre pareció una estupidez.

Nunca creí que alguna vez estaría yo en esta situación y que sentiría lo que siento. Me siento al piano y parece que todas las canciones toman sentido. Todas hablan sobre tú y yo, de lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Te escucho bajar por las escaleras luego de 2 horas empacando. Te veo con la maleta y tu bolso de mano y de paso firme y decidido así como aquella vez que decidiste que debíamos darnos ''un tiempo''.

Vivimos juntos 3 años, luego de 2 años de noviazgo. Estaba entusiasmado por tu llegada a casa, quería que estés conmigo, pero jamás te lo demostraría. Sé que hay cosas que nunca dije, ni hice. Nunca te dije que te amaba siquiera. Pero no quería decir que no daría mi vida por ti.

Yo mismo cree esta soledad de nuevo, no puedo culparte porque quieras irte, e inclusive tienes todo el derecho de irte y eso me molesta más.

Nunca estuve cuando lo necesitaste, hice caso omiso a lo que me decías. Y cuando discutíamos, al final, siempre te echabas la culpa a ti misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FLASH BACK

-¿Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura sentándose al lado de su novio.

-Hmp.

-Es sábado, podríamos salir a algún lado… ¿no? Tal vez… – Sasuke le interrumpió.

-No seas molesta Sakura, apenas llegué anoche. – respondió y se levantó del sillón para salir de la casa e ir entrenar.

-Lo siento Sasuke. – Le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Sakura solo se acurrucó en el sofá y rompió a llorar silenciosamente. Siempre era igual cuando llegaba: gracias y por compasión si le saludaba como correspondía para luego preguntar por la comida y luego él intentaba relajarse de sus misiones con sexo.

Porque llegó a la conclusión de que eso se trataba: sexo. Nada más. Había dejado de ser ''amor'' hacía tiempo. Miró el reloj: 9:30 a.m. Él no volvería hasta las 7 de la tarde y ella quedaría sola allí esperando por él, porque un sábado sería improbable que le den alguna misión, aparte de que disminuyeron un 5% cuando empezó a salir con Sasuke y otro 10% cuando se fue a vivir con él.

Suspiró cansinamente, se limpió las mejillas y salió a visitar a Ino.

Cuando él estaba fuera no veía la hora de que llegase y cuando estaba con él, parecía que estaba más lejos que cuando no estaba. Se sentía más sola en su presencia que sin ella.

Se sentía cansada, cansada de que su trabajo no sea valorado, de darlo todo y no recibir ni ''gracias''. ¿Pero que podría hacer ella? Era la forma de ser de Sasuke ¿Acaso esperaba que con ella fuese diferente? ¿Qué le tratase de forma especial por ser su novia? Ilusa. Lo había creído.

FIN FLASH BACK

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera vez que salí de misión estando viviendo juntos, solo quería volver para entrar a casa y me recibas con un abrazo y con un beso, que me digas que me extrañaste, sentir el olor a comida recién hecha y verte sonreír.

Y cuando llegué, fue incluso mejor que lo que imagine, pero no te lo iba a hacer saber. Jamás. Te veo encarar la puerta, dejar el manojo de llaves sobre la mesa. Me empiezo a desesperar. Si cruzas esa puerta, tal vez nunca más te vuelva a ver entrar por ella. Tal te pierda para siempre.

-Quédate. – te giras a mirarme confundida. Estoy a solo 3 pasos de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes, solo un poco más… - te giras, tomas el pomo de la puerta, la abres y sé que es para que no vea tus lágrimas. Tironeas de tu maleta y cruzas el umbral.

-Sakura… - no tienes intenciones de detenerte. Salgo y tomo tu brazo. – No puedo dejarte ir. Tu… Tu siempre has sido más fuerte, incluso ahora. Pero no puedo dejarte ir…

-¿Por qué? – preguntas con la voz cortada y sin voltearte a verme. - ¿Por qué debería quedarme, Sasuke?

-Quédate porque te necesito, porque no puedo permitir que te vayas si… si eres el aire que respiro, Sakura.

-Basta, Sasuke – tratas de librarte de mí agarré y lo logras, alejándote solo unos pasos antes de que te tome por los hombros y te obligue a mirarme.

-Escúchame. Sé que te he hecho mal, pero, Sakura, quédate… - me miras con lágrimas en los ojos – Sé que tienes derecho a irte, sé que te lastime, pero aquí estoy pidiéndote que te quedes. Por favor Sakura, quédate. Te necesito aquí, conmigo.

-No se ha notado en los últimos meses… Parecía que… que yo… ya no era parte de tu vida. – dijiste entre sollozos. Cerré os ojos fuertemente, porque sabía que tenías razón y te tomé más fuerte de los hombros.

-Lo sé… lo siento, lo siento mucho… Quédate… No te vallas, por favor… Por favor, no me dejes. No me alejes de ti, Sakura. Te necesito… Yo… Sakura… Sakura, yo… yo… - las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y mi orgullo no me permitía hablar. – Yo… te amo, Sakura. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero te amo.

Tus lágrimas se intensificaron y tu sollozo pasó a ser un llanto mucho más audible. Te acaricié los brazos y lentamente te acerqué a mí, para abrazarte. No pusiste resistencia. Me acerque a tu oído y te susurré:

-Te amo, Sakura. Quédate conmigo, porque te amo y te necesito. – Te estreché más fuerte.

-Yo… no lo sé, Sasuke – comenzaste alejándote de mí. – yo…

-Enséñame, Sakura. – Te rogué – enséñame a amarte, a ser un buen hombre para ti. – me miras incrédula. – Pero no te vayas, no puedo dejarte ir.

Nunca creí que lo haría pero la situación lo requiere. Me arrodillo delante de ti.

-Sakura, te pido. Te ruego, te imploro… quédate. – me miras perpleja y luego te tiras sobre mí para abrazarme.

-Es solo una oportunidad Sasuke. Solo una. – me dices antes de besarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola gente como andan?

No estoy segura de si quedo bien o no... pero espero que les guste. Me basé en la cancion ''stay'' de Bon jovi. La melodía no es gran cosa pero la letra safa... Bueno... no sé... AHHHH... No se si voy a llegar el capitulo de please forgive me, hoy... Tuve ciertos inconvenientes, mezclado con falta de inpiración y no lo termine...

Así que bueno... Nos leemos luego =)


End file.
